


Pickle Pan

by MariekoWest



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Egg Laying, Gang Rape, Gothic Erotic, Hardcore, Hermaphroditic & Alien Biology, Impregnation, Interspecies Rape, M/M, Microphilia, Mild Sexual Torture, Miniaturized Characters, Multi, NSFW, Other, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, R18, Uke Piccolo, Voyeurism, Yaoi, エッチピッコロ, セルＰ, 腐向け, 飯Ｐ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariekoWest/pseuds/MariekoWest
Summary: One day, little Gohan finds a gorgeous green faerie being forced to mate with other grotesque creatures. But he doesn't know if he should intervene, or watch and learn? (Ero-Piccolo indulgence.)





	1. The Faerie of His Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minion_Energon_101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minion_Energon_101/gifts).



> (For those of you who might not know it by now, **Piccolo-san is officially a hermaphrodite. It's canon.** Akira Toriyama-sensei himself announced it a loooooong time ago. And so, this droolsome little fact about our dearest Namek is not just yours truly's headcanon fantasy.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Stop!** If you are familiar with my usual sentimental smuffy stories, this is very different from those! So please read the tags carefully. This is shameless plotless (yummy) Piccolo-uke porn! **It contains gang rape so beware if you have triggers!** These are pieces I indulge in for no other purpose than to celebrate (the original Japanese) Piccolo's perfection! To showcase his glorious hermaphroditic tsundere and uke sexiness. ♥︎ In other words, this was created for the sake of deriving pure (hopefully artistic) erotic guilty pleasure alone. **Definitely not for immature-minded puritans who can’t draw the line between fiction and reality!** So if you will, do proceed at your own risk, alright? Cheers!

One day, young Gohan, while in a public library, stumbled upon a strange thing.

A green antennae'd being half a size taller than his longest finger (which wasn’t so long, he was only five) and a group of other different looking creatures more or less the same size converging upon him. The tiny men –or things- closing in, had an amalgamation of more inhuman features, and though their anatomy was basically similar to humans- apart from their head and limbs they sported other parts like extra limbs, wings, tails, horns, and so on, and they had very extra-terrestrial-looking faces. _What were they exactly?_ Gohan wondered. The first thing that came to mind at seeing the antennae'd being was a pixie or faerie. The rest of them looked more like mutated humanoid-insects or tiny aliens more than anything.

The green pixie hissed and growled menacingly at their approach but after a valiant struggle he was overpowered and pinned down. They held its limbs away from its body as the tallest of the other beings moved in front of it, to which they pulled their captive's legs farther apart to accommodate. This tall creature’s body was covered in a thick armour-like layer of speckled green and dirty yellow skin, a long prehensile tail with what looked like a suction at the end, and eggplant-coloured giant cockroach-like wings, only more solid like the hard exoskeleton of a beetle. As it bent down low, its segmented orange beak for a mouth opened, and a long, meaty blue tongue slowly slithered out. Their captive began to struggle even wilder as the slimy appendage reached out towards it, but the creatures only tightened their hold. More than half a dozen against one was certainly overkill to Gohan, but impressively, despite its almost nymph-like slender body, the antennae'd being still managed to give its captors a run for their money.

Gohan was spellbound behind the wall of shelves, absentmindedly adjusting his position from the tiny windows provided by the spaces between the stacked books. The creatures were in one of the lowermost shelves which housed the boring books on demographics and no one ever touched those. His view of what the blue elongated tongue was touching was obscured by the creature's massive wings. All he could see was the antennae'd one's face, which was contorted in what seemed like pain, its breathing growing short and laboured, the purple flush on its cheeks darkening and spreading. 

As the mottled creature’s hands joined wherever its tongue was in-between their prey's legs, the others began to preoccupy themselves as well. From Gohan’s limited vantage point, all he could tell was that they too had begun touching and “tasting” with whatever part of them wasn’t holding their prey down. The ones pinning down its shoulders were taking turns rubbing and pinching the being’s long erect antennae (as if adjusting it for a frequency or something), all the while their slippery forked tongues pelted and swiped the length of it from base to tip.

Even if he couldn’t see everything that was being done, the discomforted sounds of the subdued being alone was doing funny things to Gohan's body. He fidgeted as the more his ears keened to its soft gasps and grunts, the more his shorts felt tighter and more constricted. The more his eyes drank in its parted lips and flushed cheeks, the more he felt oddly enticed. He mentally shook his head in an attempt to un-fog his mind but his body temperature continued to rise and he nearly swooned in a daze. He had never felt anything like he was feeling now and he didn’t understand why his body was reacting in such a way to what seemed like such cruel torture. But his efforts to grow a conscience were dashed in an instant as the tallest of the attackers moved back, giving him a clear view of what was previously concealed, and liquid-hot currents shot up his every vein at the sight bared before him. 

Gohan was exceptionally knowledgeable in anatomy for someone his age, and due to this, he was instantly able to confirm what his body seemed to have known right away. The roach-winged creature was connected to their captive in what was unmistakeably the act of copulating. Even if he’s never seen anything like it from any of the books he’s ever read, he was fairly sure that the appendage moving in and out of their prey’s body was their kind’s equivalent of a male sex organ or phallus. This creature’s would-be penis was longer, thicker, and it seemed to have a life of its own as it writhed and burrowed itself deeper into the faerie being’s female opening. Their captive was perspiring heavily now, still trying albeit weakly to break free but it was hopeless. Suddenly, the invading creature’s shaft stiffened and pushed all the way inside, pulling a scream from its victim's lips. It was at that exact moment that Gohan felt himself spill into his hand which he hadn’t even realized had retreated inside his underwear to help himself along. Luckily, he had managed to muffle his moans with his free hand. The creature’s cock pumped into its unwilling mate’s swollen opening until murky-white sticky fluid was bubbling out of it. The antennae’d being’s stifled cries built up until its body arched and became taut as it was gripped by a series of spasmodic tremors, to which its aggressors stopped all their movements to watch as more sticky fluids erupted in one strong spurt after another from their point of forced joining. The speckled creature did not relent in stuffing the overflowing hole with its now greatly engorged penis, only pummelling deeper and deeper as it continued to deposit its seemingly endless supply of semen. Only when the antennae'd being went limp and motionless did the invading creature finally extract itself.

Gohan felt his own undergarments sticky with his own uncomfortable release. He felt dirty and guilty, and yet, he could not deny that his body had liked what it had just witnessed. Just when he thought that he was coming down from the unexpected high, he noticed another detail he hadn’t moments ago. The roach-winged creature’s suction tail had been –and still was- attached to what appeared to be the faerie's male organ, moving up and down the length of it. The penis of the antennae'd one was a vibrant green colour like most of its body, except that it had a row of segmented pink patches on the underside and was outlined red around the head. The suction tail kept pumping and suckling on it violently, forcing it to become more and more engorged. When it finally detached itself with a loud pop, the pixie being's male organ was left throbbing and twitching, fully solid and erect, and dripping with thick pre-come. He thought they would finally release it now that it was spent and nearly unconscious, but a gasp escaped Gohan's throat as the tall mottled creature's hands grabbed the organ it had just freed and without warning, jabbed hard into the oozing slit at the top with its tail where the suction tip had reformed into a lengthy needle-like protrusion. The fallen one’s eyes bulged and more strangled moans and sobs erupted from its lips as the now ovipositor-like tail drilled deeper and seemed to also be regurgitating thick, white semen-like fluid into it.

Gohan panted shallowly as he felt his arousal stir and harden even more than it had ever done all his life. He felt terrible for the pixie-like being, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away as the rest of the creatures moved in when their “leader” finally moved away. They then took turns plugging their versions of penises and depositing their own seminal secretions into the green faerie, judging from the assortment of fluids that continued to dribble out of its now thoroughly sopping wet and overflowing female crevice. By this time, it was too exhausted to even put up a fight and they didn’t even bother holding it down anymore. When they had all finished copulating with their unwilling mate, they all gathered in between its splayed legs and began to hungrily lick the said area clean, from its sweat-slick and come stained thighs to its puffed up pink mound with its still tumescent and erect male part, giving extra attention to its now flushed and abused female opening. The green pixie could only gasp and whimper, turning its head from side to side, utterly enervated and helpless to stop their assault. 

Gohan’s mind was buzzing like a broken radio on steroids. Maybe he should have stepped in and helped, but something inside of him argued that it could be these strange creatures' natural mating habits and if so, it would be wrong for him to interfere. That same rational voice inside him told him to just stay put and watch like any proper scientific observer. And he was, after all, only watching for the sake of obtaining knowledge, right? He didn't know what these creatures were, where they were from, or what their purpose was for doing this, but it wasn’t unheard of. There were many known species, like ants, with just one “queen” whom an entire colony needed to “fertilize” in order to propagate. Perhaps this was the case with these humanoid alien-looking creatures?

His theory proved to be quite accurate as he soon discovered that they weren’t only licking the “queen” to clean its sexual organs of excess fluids, but they were also massaging its now greatly distended abdomen. The more they licked and stroked the bulge in its belly, the more it rounded out and they parted its legs once more, as a green speckled white globular object began to protrude from its stretched opening. They didn’t stop coaxing what Gohan would soon see was a giant egg until it was halfway out, and it must have been excruciatingly painful because the egg seemed to be growing bigger as it painstakingly squeezed its way out. The fallen being heaved and sobbed weakly all throughout the entire process until finally, the massive lump spewed out of it completely. Their leader moved in after the egg had been licked clean, picked it up and admired it for some moments before it unfurled its wings and flew away, egg in tow with the rest of the creatures following close by.

Gohan released a breath, panting for some moments and sweating profusely. That same voice that restrained him in the name of science was now nagging him to pick up the abandoned being, goading him to make it his pet. He made sure the coast was clear before approaching cautiously. Up close, he noted that the pink and red patterns went all over the being's entire body in a seductively pretty design, and when he got to inspecting the being's face, he gasped, not expecting it to be so exquisitely beautiful and even almost delicate –like a faerie prince from an ethereal world- a stark contrast to its assailants who were grotesque in comparison. Its legs were still far apart and shaking feebly, and to his surprise, its would-be penis had now receded and was almost completely sheathed inside its now almost undetectable female slit. Gohan couldn’t stop himself. He experimentally ran a finger gently up the still somewhat swollen flesh, earning a loud guttural groan from the creature; a sound that his penis responded to very attentively.

The cogs and gears in his brain were set in motion. He suddenly remembered that he had constructed a huge terrarium for a baby turtle he had taken care of once, and with some minor adjustments, he could use it as his newfound pet's lodgings. What the being ate or what other things it might need to survive was not going to be a problem. He was going to make sure he knew everything about this gorgeous green pixie to help it recover to full strength. But for now, all he needed was to bring it home. He carefully unwrapped his unused handkerchief, delicately picked up the creature and cocooned its naked body in it.

“You’re such a pretty faerie…” he murmured as he tucked the small bundle close to his chest. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

Gohan strung his schoolbag securely around his body and rushed home.

 

**End?**

(Epilogue Ahead.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve begun gifting/dedicating stories to each of the lovelies who have been ~~enduring~~ supporting my stories for a long time now. It’s not much I know, but it's the least I can do to express my heartfelt gratitude. However, if you feel that you wouldn’t want your account or names linked to my stories, please do not hesitate to let me know. I will understand and respect your wish, of course. But still- dedication or not, know that I appreciate you guys. Sincerely.


	2. Epilogue

Piccolo Daimaoh Jr, despite being married now and obligated to lie down beside his mate every night, still didn’t really “sleep”. He did lie down and his body was indeed at rest, but unless he was completely exhausted from sex, he would always be awake. 

This is how he came to discover how the same thing can be said for his husband. Well, a part of his husband at least.

Son Gohan Jr was indeed asleep, in a deep state of REM, but evidently, like his brain, the hybrid teenager’s penis was, in fact, _very much awake._  The boy had a habit of “sleep poking" him with it. He used to rouse Gohan the first times he experienced it, worried that something was wrong whenever it happened. But when he learned that this was quite “normal” and nothing alarming was happening, except the usual wet dreams humans were known to have, Piccolo just did what any good spouse would do. He “helped” his horny husband relieve himself, smirking when he caught snippets of the naughty dream in his mind and not surprised at all to find that he was yet again the “subject” of it.

Gohan smiled in his sleep as Piccolo's strong and slender fingers cupped and fondled him.

_"Mm, nnggh, I love you, Pickle Pan."_

To which Piccolo only snorted in amusement.

**End of Epilogue.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do indulge in shameless Pickle-porn a lot. I have finally decided to post one of my many depraved stories here for anyone who might enjoy the same guilty pleasure. Depending on how it is received, I may put this here for good or only for a limited time and later archive it exclusively in my blog.
> 
> This particular dream -as my pervy muse and I imagined- spawned from Gohan's frustration that Piccolo will always be bigger and taller than him. Heh. Shinking fetishes aren't usually my thing so I don't know what I just did, haha! This is somewhat crude and toned down compared to my usual erotic writings. When I am stressed and depressed, I tend to write senseless things. I hope you didn't regret choosing to read this, because I regret nothing. XP ♥︎

**Author's Note:**

> (04/11/2016 - 03/19/2017)
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Story #26: “Pickle Pan”** & all related Derivative Fanwork/Characters/Concepts & Ideas  
>  ©2015-2017 MariekoWest
> 
> * * *
> 
> **My Hetalia Works** : [LM_Artless](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LM_Artless) {AO3} / [lovemeartless](https://www.fanfiction.net/~lovemeartless) {FFnet}  
>  **Works Archive:** [M(☆)W: The Asteroid E2-13](http://mariexfolie.blog.fc2.com) {fc2}


End file.
